


I Don't Want This To End

by Moonfire810



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death, F/M, Feels, I don't know why I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Testing out OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: What happens if Gladio's S/O was killed in front of him? How would this Shield handle it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO. 
> 
> I have been obsessed with FFXV and so friends and I made OC's. My two friend's have their OC's together and My OC is with Gladio. 
> 
> My OC is named Kimbr and she is a Glaive. One friend has an OC named Sethos, who is a Crownsguard and is dating her girlfriend's OC Alastor who is Ardyn's son. (I will be posting a separate fanfiction about this whole thing. Just testing out things right now.))
> 
> Just so you know, this is me and a friend testing out how they work and how to write Gladio. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of how this came out, I would love to know how it is and if he's too OOC.

A squeak left Kimbr’s mouth when the sword went through completely. Her body was shaking, although that didn’t matter. Gladio turned from taking down an imperial to see her standing in front of Sethos, clearly looking ready to collapse. Sethos was the one holding the sword that she was impaled on. 

 

“Sethos….” She managed, her gaze moving from the sword and onto her friend’s face. Blood was soaking her shirt from the wound before her eyes fluttered shut and the sword left her body causing her to collapse. 

Sethos breathed out and silently turned towards Gladio. One arm held his best friend, his cornerstone and lifeline, up in his arm near the crook of his shoulder. The other pointed a wickedly curved blade at the other man’s throat.

“You…” Gladio was cut off at the tears in the other man’s eyes began to fall to the ground. He heaved a sob. Two.

 

“. . .” The blade dropped from his hand. And so too, did the man before him.

It was a clean decapitation.

Kimbr’s clothes were soaked with her own blood. Her breathing growing fainter and fainter every second.

There was no doubt she couldn’t be saved by any type of magic. She had about a minute, maybe two.

Her eyes fluttered as her sight went in and out of focus.

Gladio stood silently and picked the woman up, cradling her head with his large hand. And even though he was tired of the pain he had suffered for the last few days with the separation of his only friends and the ruin of his kingdom, he still couldn’t manage to hold back tears.

. . . 

And he let out a wrecked cry, to realize: this was the one he loved. It was the same thing Sethos felt in his last moments, and the feeling of loss and pain was slowly starting to fill the hardened void he had built.

He wasn’t supposed to feel for anyone, and yet here he was, holding his darling in her last moment.

“But I don’t want this to end.” 

Unintentionally said aloud.

Accusing eyes from two lovers.

And an emotion he didn’t deserve in Kimbr’s.


End file.
